Dreams Become Reality
by Johan of Hougyokujuu
Summary: An attempt of a GX creepypasta; slight Spiritshipping; Rated M for gore content   Story written by me and cherrywolf112 on DeviantArt


Johan slowly opened his eyes and was instantly greeted by darkness. He could tell that he was no longer in Duel Academy. He was sitting in a corner of a large basement. It was dark and Johan couldn't see very well.

"Where am I?" he asked aloud. He slowly stood up off the cold cement floor and took a few steps forwards.

Suddenly, the smell of strong iron filled the room.

'Ugh! What is that smell?' Johan thought in disgust, covering his nose and mouth with his right hand. He continued to walk forwards once the scent started to die down.

Drip. D-drip. Drip. Drip. D-drip. Johan stopped walking and glanced around. He studied the area he was in. A small basement. No lights.

The teal haired teen strained to see something in the middle of the room. It appeared to be a bath tub. A very old and rusty bath tub. A dark liquid surrounded the bottom of the tub. Johan slowly walked towards the tub. The scent of iron got stronger as he got closer. The tub was fairly large. Large enough to hold a full grown man. When Johan finally reached the tub, he peered inside it. It was filled to the brim with a pitch black liquid. Johan slowly reached forward and placed his left index and middle fingers into the liquid. It was warm and thick. Johan shuddered and quickly pulled his fingers out of the tub. He studied the liquid that coated his fingers. It smelled of iron and was dark red. Not black. Johan gasped.

"B-blood!"

He screamed and ran. He didn't get far before he slipped on a thick liquid on the ground. Johan yelped and fell to the ground with a thud. He groaned and found that he was lying in a puddle of blood. Johan screamed in pure fear. He leapt to his feet and ran. He didn't care where he was going. Anywhere was better than here. Here in this torture chamber. Johan suddenly crashed into something hard.

Johan shook his head and glanced up, only to see a peering down at him. The one standing before him was HIMSELF. His eyes were gauged out with blood streaming from them. His heart was torn out, leaving a gaping hole in his chest. Blood tears flowed from his face as he held two knives.

Johan woke up, screaming and in a cold sweat. He was terrified by what he saw in the nightmare. He clutched at his chest, checking to see if there was a gaping hole. Juudai woke up from his slumber, his eyes totally widened. He thought he was dreaming after he heard the loud scream then quickly put on his clothes and sprinted towards the sound of the scream.

"What was that?" He thought to himself and ran faster, then went into some type of building, then started banging on the door, not knowing it was Johan who was almost screaming his lungs out.

Johan sighed, placing his hand on his forehead. He was a wreck. His teal hair was all messed up and his eyes were still bloodshot. H hoped that no one heard him screaming. The teal haired male got up from the bed, trying to stand. He was completely freaked out, broken out into a cold sweat. He glanced over at the mirror, and noticed that the other him from the dream was in the reflection, and he ran out the door.

"Jo-Johan?" Juudai shouted with much panic in his voice then followed the teal headed, his heart beating fast, telling him something was going on. The brunette wanted to know so he could help. Johan looked over his shoulder, seeing the other his close behind him, grabbing Juudai's wrist, taking him with him.

"I...I dunno! Just run!" Johan screamed as he looked back again, now noticing that the drips from his eyes were not tears or fear...but blood!

The duelist became terrified by this, pulling out his duel disk, summoning the Gem Beasts to come to their aid...but when they appeared, he wished never summoned them in the first place. All of them, except Ruby, looked like the other him...eyes black like a dark void, blood covering their bodies. Only a few changes were different to each of them. Amethyst Cat's ears were torn off, exposing some of her skull. Sapphire Pegasus' wings were gone as well as hid horn, leaving a puddle of blood in his path. Emerald Turtle's spikes were gone, and stricken into random placed into his body. Topaz Tiger's fur was covered in blood; his teeth were also stained by the blood as well as the horn on his head was gone. Amber Mammoth's tail was torn off as well as his tusks...As said, nothing appeared to be wrong with Ruby...yet...

"Why...?" Johan muttered in complete shock, not sure why the Gem Beasts appeared as they did, but some relief came to him that Ruby was the same as she always was. Though he didn't notice it at first, the sky became a grayish color and then a chilling blood red. The carbuncle softly mewed at her master, and Johan glanced up and shivered in fear.

"Juudai...get...out...of here..." He said weakly, feeling his strength fading for some reason...

"I'm not going to!" Juudai said with an upset expression on his face as he put his duel disk on his arm and then summoned Neos and also felt a strange darkness around the room and felt it get suddenly cold. He looked at the Gem Beasts for a moment then back to Johan as his heart beat raced even faster than before. The teal haired male slumped over, trying to catch his breath, completely defenseless as the Gem Beasts tried attacking him! Why? They loved him unconditionally, but now, it was as if they were possessed by some force to kill him. Ruby stood in front of Johan, emitting a low growl that was not normal for her, showing sharp fangs. As Ruby stood there, Johan became worse as the Gem Beasts came closer, and he somehow hacked up blood, though he physically seemed fine.

"..."I'm...dying...?" The European guesses as he thought about it. He was not too sure, but it seemed like it.

".. Jo- Johan..." The brunette said with his voice kind of cracking. He knew since he summoned Neos, things had gotten worse. Why? Is this all my fault? Juudai thought to himself and gulped, trying to get to the European boy without hurting the Gem Beasts.

Out of the blue, Rainbow Dragon appeared, but like the other Gem Beasts, he was distorted. His wings were blood stained, his eyes bitch black with red slits. The rainbow gems...were all blood red.

"We've got to get out of here..." Johan muttered softly and hoarsely, hacking up slightly more blood. And as all that went on, Ruby lunged at Amethyst Cat who was coming at Johan at full force. The Gem Beast duelist shut his eyes, afraid of what he was going to see. A screech came from Amethyst Cat, and he reopened his eyes to see the Gem Beast's body tattered, and she was nothing but a bloody corpse now. Johan's eyes widened and he felt like he was going to faint. Rainbow Dragon just stared at Neos, ready to attack.

"Can't just yet... hang in there Johan…." Juudai felt real bad for what he said and looked at his hand to see what he could do... If this was a Shadow Game, then it meant for real.. What if he lost his life? The brunette couldn't worry about that right now.. …Right now he was worried about Johan. That's it... He thought after he summoned Hane Kuriboh into Def. Mode.

The European duelist shook violently, trying to get over what had happened a few seconds ago He pleaded with Rainbow Dragon, trying to get him to not attack Neos...It didn't work, tough, and Neos faded away, but unlike Amethyst Cat, he didn't die...he just faded into the abyss, Johan tried to stand but he had no feeling left in his arms. The red sky became darker and a sad melody began ringing through the air. Ruby looked back at her master to see what was wrong, and she froze in complete fear. Johan then realized why he had no feeling in his arms...because his arms were stabbed by the two knives that were carried by the other him that was haunting him previously. The darker teal haired male smirked deviously, exposing shark-like teeth, readying to attack Juudai. Johan noticed that, and freaked out.

"Juudai! Get outta here...NOW!"

"NO I WON'T!" Juudai hissed, his LP now at 2500. The brunette was shaking and saw he still had Kuriboh out. He gasped when he saw one card that could change the duel around, but kept thinking, what good would it do, and sighed.

The demon looking Johan emitted a low growl, barring his fangs as he lunged at the Slifer Red duelist. Not caring what pain he would be in, Johan forced himself to run towards the direction his demonic form and Juudai were. He was also afraid of Hane Kuriboh getting harmed, so he picked it up with his stronger arm that didn't have repeated stab wounds, and threw him towards Juudai. Before he knew it, the teal haired demon lunged at Johan instead. The Anderson boy was stunned as he stared into the black void of the demon Johan's eyes, and the other soon formed claws that sunk into the European boy's eyes. Johan screamed in agony, and Ruby then attacked the other Johan, sinking her teeth into his arm. The demon hissed, grabbing Ruby by the neck as he yanked out one of Johan's emerald eyes from its socket, trying to choke the life from her.

Juudai's eyes gleamed with fear and pain. Why was this happening? The brunette's eyes changed to a golden yellow, but he could control the power, and somehow his duel disk changed into a blade. He charged towards the demon, pounced on him, and tempted to stab him with the blade, but failed to do so and fell to the ground, his head almost starting to have a concussion. His cheek started to bleed slightly, and when the brunette looked over to Hane Kuriboh, he saw something strange start to happen, but what? Juudai then got up and tried to attack the 'demon' again, hissing a bit.

"Let go of him... NOW!" He demanded, sinking the blade into the darker Johan's arm that was taking out the European's eye. Rage started sinking into Juudai, knowing he would always hate whoever would try to hurt his best friend that was more like a brother to him. But this... was enough to turn his life all around, and perhaps making him more violate than ever. After seeing this and failing to get rid of the demon, the brunette let in and his darker side started to take over.

Now that Haou had control, he could feel more darkness than ever before, but he didn't let the evilness of his heart take him in to be a demon, instead he wanted to get RID of it. The prince then activated his duel disk, making it turn into blades... poisonous blades and drove it into the demon's heart. What he didn't know was, the demon had a hold on him now. He hissed and tried to break free of his grip, but couldn't... instead he gave up.

The demon hissed, taking out Johan's other eye, leaving blood all over the place. Then Johan heard a terrible cracking noise, and knew right away it was Ruby...The demon snapped Ruby's neck, throwing her corpse at the other Gem Beasts and the Rainbow Dragon. They all began circling the demon, Johan and Juudai. The teal haired male could do nothing but just shudder in fear, lost in his thoughts of death. His eyes were both gone, and blood poured from them, getting all over his blazer and shirt. He clutched at his chest, feeling horrible pain. He didn't know what was going on. Was the demon trying to tear out his heart...? Then he heard the demon hiss again, followed by the sound of someone screaming...

Juudai was screaming his lungs out after he felt the demon's claws in one of his eyes. Blood gushed out of the eye socket after the demon removed his claw from the eye socket along with the eye and everything that attached it. The brunette shook in fear after he could only see with one eye and fell to the ground, huffing, screaming, and bleeding all over. He could see now that Hane Kuriboh was all different. Its eye was also gone and its brownish fur was now covered in a reddish color, which represented blood.. Its wings were also gone, and Kuriboh was on the floor, struggling to move. This was too much for him to see and he could feel his heart beating like never before as he felt his only eye now turn from brown to black. What was this? Juudai thought to himself as tears ran down his only eye which seemed to be bloodful tears. Blood was all over his Slifer jacket now and he was still panicking in fear... total shock it seemed. Even the E- heroes were acting differently, causing them to appear except for Neos, who was already gone in the dark abyss. He saw blood all over each one of them, and thought this would not only be the end for Johan, but for him too. . . As you could see.. the whole place was bloody. The moon even had a blood-shot color to it in the deepest of the evil night.

Hearing Juudai's pain screams, more bloody tears ran down his face. He wished that he could do something, but due to his eye sight, there was nothing he could do. However, it didn't stop him...Johan was determined to stop the demon from taking Juudai's life. He cared for the burnette deeply, not in a friend sort of way. No, it was more than that to him. If Johan could at least save him, the teal haired duelist would be happy. Johan heard the demon began attacking again, and he got up from where he was, clinging into Juudai as if he was shielding him from being attacked. Though Juudai didn't know it, Johan knew he was going to die. The demon, aiming for the Slifer Red duelist first, tried to gouge into his chest, but ended up attacking Johan instead for he got in the way. More bloody tears ran down his face, and a sad smile came to him as he felt his heart being pulled from his body. He could feel it pulsating from his body, put the pain didn't bother him anymore. He hugged Juudai closer to him, wanting him to know how he felt for he didn't have much time left.

"Juudai..."

"Jo-Johan..." The brunette could now sense his best friend was about to die on him, though he knew himself might be still alive now.. What was this tiny feeling he was feeling? Now Juudai could feel his heart starting to sink.. and break into tiny pieces. He was hurt and confused at the same time. Tears of blood fell down his face as held onto the now broken to pieces teal haired male. His heart was in so much pain, he didn't know what to think or do... all he could do was just watch Johan die in his arms.. that's all.. Juudai thought, and then continue on with a dark and hell of a life down the road. He closed his only eye he had left as tears and blood both started to fall down his face and mixed together, burning his eye. This was the start of a new ending.

The North Academy duelist could feel the brunette's sorrow, and it made his heart break even more. Did he want to tell him now? He only thought of it for a moment for it might have been better to let Juudai know than to leave him in the dark for the rest of his life.

"Juudai...There was something I wanted to tell you. I figured that I should tell you now instead of keeping it to myself...I...I...I...love...you..." He whispered softly as he felt himself fading away as the demon pressed against his heart. The Gem Beasts and the Rainbow Dragon began fading into the darkness with sad expressions on them, taking Ruby's corpse with them so that nothing was left.

Juudai opened his eye in shock, he didn't expect this. He heart started racing, sensing Johan was about to fade and needed to get his feelings out fast. "I... I love you... t-too Jo-Johan... I wish I could have t-told you so-sooner..." And with this the rest of his tears gushed out of his eye. He also noticed Hane Kuriboh was about to fade as well and cried even harder, knowing he was going to be alone now for the rest of his pitiful life. Feeling that Juudai was suffering, the teal haired male could not help but have more tears stream from his face. Then he got an idea. If they were together, then they would not have to suffer.

'Juudai...Do you want to come with me?" He asked as the demon, who was apparently sorry for him, handed him a knife.

"B-by all means... ye-yes... I couldn't stand being alone in d-darkness.." Juudai struggled to say. His heart raced louder and faster by the second as it started to hurt even more. The brunette couldn't take much more of this suffering; he wanted it to end... forever, if that could even happen.

Johan smiled slightly, but sadly. He knew they were both going to die, but at least they would be together...wherever they were going to end up. The boy took the knife, piercing the other in the chest. As the blood poured down. Johan pulled Juudai closer to him so that the weapon went in deeper. He was also feeling pain as his heart was being crushed by the demon. Juudai smiled warmly as he hacked out blood. Finally, he could just rest in peace... and worry about no more pain at all. The brunette could finally be with Johan, and not worry about ANY problems. He closed his only eye then put his head onto Johan's shoulder, still smiling. "Aishiteru Johan..." were his last words.

"Aishiteru-ze, Juudai..." Johan whispered back, wincing slightly as his heart was shattered. Slowly his breath stopped as he kissed Juudai on the forehead. Juudai's heart than stopped and so did his breathing. He was done for... now resting in peace, finally..….


End file.
